Innocent
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Nobody knows about Adam and Kono except for Chin. Malia is still alive. Story set in present time. This is a story about how the rest of Five-O finds out their forbidden relationship and how to prove both Adam and Kono of their innocence. Rated T, for language and other stuff ;)
1. Chapter 1

**~Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction for this site, I usually write about kpop and stuff, but I've always imagined how things could've happened differently on tv shows that were to my liking, so here it is. Open to critiques.~**

***Nobody knows that Adam and Kono are together. Only Chin does, but he's on vacation with Malia. She's still alive; set in present time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. :D**

* * *

****We collapse onto each other after our passionate love making, panting. I lay on his bare chest, his arm holding me. I look up at him. I can't believe that man I love, is the man that is the enemy to everyone else that I love. I stare into his beautiful, warm brown eyes and he makes me feel safe. He kisses my head and assures me everything is okay.

"I love you. We'll get through this." He whispers to me.

"I love you too." I say and think about how he really does love me. I snuggle deeper into his chest, just to feel safe and I wonder, how I, Kono Kalakaua, a cop, has fell in love with the head of the Yakuza.

Like he could read my mind, Adam says to me,

"We'll find a way to tell Five-O. I know that it's going to be hard, but trust me, they'll come around." He lifts my chin up with his finger and plants a deep and loving kiss onto my lips.

"I know. I just wish that they could realize that you're not a bad man."

He brings me closer to him and tucks his head above mine and we just lay there, our slow breaths filling the silence of the hotel room.

All of a sudden, the door to our room is bust open. I turn around and see the Steve and Danny with their guns pointed towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, my computer started to update when I was writing this chapter, so it may not be as good, but enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters, if I did, the writing would've been saved.**

* * *

****"Kono?" That's all Steve said. I could see how shocked they were, both Danny and Steve. Their guns were at their sides and mouths slightly open.

"Steve, I-" I didn't know what to say. "Can we get dressed first?" I muttered.

"Uh. Um, yeah, sure." They turned around and walked out the door, traumatized. They closed the door behind them as best as they could and left us for some privacy.

"Oh my God." I got up out of the bed, naked and panicked.

"Come on. Baby, it's okay. Just get dressed and we'll talk it out okay?" He combed my hair and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." I responded.

After we both got dressed, I told the guys to come in. Before I could talk and explain, Steve started shouting at me,

"What the hell are you thinking, Kono?! This guy is the head of the Yakuza! You're a cop! He's not to be trusted! He IS the enemy!" Steve paced around the room, pulling his hair, clearly stressed out.

"Steve, calm down." Danny said. "Let them explain. What the hell is this?!" He turned to me.

"We've been seeing each other for the last five months." I said in a shy tone.

"What?! What?!" Steve shouted at me. He took a deep breath and then said, "Let me ask you this, are you in league with the Yakuza?"

"No, NO! How can you say that Steve?!"

"Well, either you're in league with the Yakuza or you're with Five-O. Pick a side."

"Steve, calm down." Danny told him.

"No! I will not calm down! No Five-O will ever have a relationship with a Noshimuri" He stomped out of the room and left me alone to deal with my own mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the past chapters haven't been so good, well at least in my opinion, so I'm gonna make this one extra long, or well try too. I'm the type of person that will write chapters non-stop if I really like the story. So that's what I'm gonna do after I read some fanfics to get ideas and inspirations flowing :D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters.**

* * *

I woke up with a startle. Sweat dripped from my forehead and my body shook like there was no tomorrow. I pulled back my hair and tried to get warm. I looked at the back of my hands. They were pale, cold, and covered with sweat. I took a couple deep breaths until my heartbeat finally returned to normal. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back.

"Baby, you okay?" Adam's voice was calm and gentle. He sat up and pulled me closer to him. "You're cold and sweating. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

"Shhh." He whispered in my ear and combed his hands through my hair.

"I- I, uh. Five-O found out, Steve said to choose. I can't. I can't. I can't" I shook my head violently until he pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay, Shhh. Kono, it's alright. I'm right here. Shhh, baby. I know. I know."

"I just wish that we can tell someone about us."

"Chin knows."

"I mean, other than Chin." I looked over at the alarm clock. It read 3:45.

"Sorry I woke you Adam. Sorry I ruined your birthday." I threw my head down in shame. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't ruin my birthday, you just being here is a good enough for me." He kissed my forehead. "Hey, hey. Look at me. It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." He raised my chin with his finger and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you, okay? No one can ruin my birthday when you're right here with me."

I smiled at him. "I love you too.

"Now let's get some sleep." We slipped back under the covers and I snuggled close to him. He kept his lips on my head and we fell asleep.

* * *

~2 months later~

"Kono, send out an APB for Bill White and his other known aliases. Call TSA and tell them to be on the the lookout for anyone that looks like him." Steve ordered me.

"Got it boss." I started typing on the Five-O computer.

"Hey guys." I looked to the main entrance and saw Adam Noshimuri standing right there. I mouthed to him, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He responded with a slight nod.

"Hands up Noshimuri!"

The rest of Five-O had their gun pointed at him. Chin still disapproved of our intimate relationship and just shook his head. Adam raised his hands above his head and dropped the bag he had onto the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, Calm down guys."

"Kono, check him."

I walked over to him as he held a smirk on his face. I turned him so his back was facing me and then I checked his body for any weapons.

"Isn't this a little too intimate in front of Five-O, Kono?" He whispered to me.

"Shut up." I told him while I felt my face flush bright red. I walked back behind Five-O and stared at his warm, beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing here, Noshimuri?" Steve asked in a fierce tone.

Adam looked at the bag on the floor.

"Kick it over." Danny ordered him. Adam did what he was told. Danny looked inside the bag and gave it to me. I looked inside and there was a a box wrapped with yellow gift wrapping paper and topped with a red ribbon.

"Open it." Adam stated. And I did. There laid a clay sculpture of me holding a surf board in a bikini and a flower necklace.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"I know. It's you." I blushed.

"Hey, hey. Mr. Hotshot, that's my partner right there. Don't hit on her. You're a Noshimuri, she's a cop, she'll rip you in 1,000 pieces." Steve threatened Adam.

"Happy Birthday." He told me.

"Hey. How come we don't get birthday presents?" Danny asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"When you're as hot and sexy and beautiful as Officer Kalakaua, then you'll get a gift from me." He smiled and walked out.

I blushed. "Even as a Noshimuri, he's fucking charming." I smiled again and walked into my office to place the sculpture down. I looked in the box again and found a card from him. On the cover, it read _~Kono, my love~_ I opened it and read it.

_Liked, my surprise entrance back there babe? Anyways, happy birthday Kono. Don't worry Kono, we'll tell them soon and I will try my hardest to win their trust and let them know I'm an innocent man. Meet me at the the hotel's restaurant at 9, we'll have a great date tonight. I promise we'll actually go there and have dinner. I love you Kono Kalakaua._

_ ~Your bad boy, Adam. 3 XOXOXOXOXO~_

I closed my eyes, put the card to my chest, and fell onto the couch.

"You really like Adam don't you?" I opened my eyes with a start and saw Chin leaning against the door.

I nodded. "Please don't tell Danny and Steve yet. I want Adam and I to tell them."

"Okay, Kono. But please, for heaven's sake, do not do anything stupid."

"I won't cuz."


	4. Chapter 4

**I absolutely adore Adam and Kono. I don't think there's enough fanfics about them. I think that Kono with some other guy is wrong, absolutely wrong, especially the other Five-O members. It should be Steve-Catherine, Danny-Rachel, and Kono-Adam, Chin is going to find someone, and fast. :D Enough with my ranting. Let's start shall we?**

**Oh yeah! I finally found a great idea! You'll be surprised at my new twist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Malia.**

* * *

~A couple weeks later~

"Hey boss. You asked for me?" I said, leaning on the entrance of the door to Steve's office.

"Yeah. I want you to go undercover."

"No problem. What do I have to do?" I thought this would be easy. I thought this would be another mission where I tempt a guy, seeing that I'm the only girl on the team. But this one was different, but I had to do it. I had to if I wanted to keep my secret, a secret.

"We have a trace on who ordered the kill of Jimmy Velesco."

"Who is it?"

"He's tied to the Yakuza. I need you to do what you do. To let Adam Noshimuri crack and don't worry, we'll be right there."

"Wait, what? I thought he was clean." I said, trying to be calm.

"Well he's not. I knew that son of a bitch was just faking."

"Boss. Be calm, what's your evidence of this?" I wanted to prove Adam innocent. I wanted him to be good, like I knew he was.

"There was a partial print that led to one of the Yakuza members, we have on file. Only Adam would've been able to order the attack."

"Okay, boss. I'll get ready." I turned around, my knees threatening to buckle. I regained myself and quickly headed to Chin's office.

"Chin... Chin." I entered his office and closed the door. I dropped onto his armchair and started to panic.

"Kono, what's wrong?" He quickly came to my side.'

"Adam... He-" I couldn't speak. I was too shocked.

"What? What did that son of a bitch do?"

"I have to go undercover- Adam- find out truth."

"Breathe Kono, breathe. You don't have to."

"No. No! I have to. I have to prove his innocence. Oh My God, Chin. What am I gonna do?"

"Calm down, Kono. You're gonna do what you normally do and find out if he's innocent of not. Just let him know, you're wired and let him prove his innocence. Don't let Steve and Danny know. They'll freak. I'll tell them not to put up video feed or thermal if they try to. It's gonna be okay Kono." He rubbed my back.

"Thanks Chin for having my back on this."

"Always Kono. Always.

* * *

"Kono, you know the drill. Go in, arouse him, let him confess, and get out. We'll be listening and we'll be right here. No thermal, no video, it's too dangerous." My heartbeat calmed down a little. Before I could touch the handle of the surveillance van's back door Steve told me a little piece of detail I already knew. "Oh yea, Kono. The password is mango."

"I got it boss." I sighed as I got off the truck, knowing the password so well. It was my favorite fruit after all, our favorite fruit.

I walked up to the front gate, trying to act calm.

"Password?" The security guard said. Luckily, it was a different guard that has never seen me before.

"Mango." I told him. My voice threatened to be shaky.

He opened the gates and I walked into the familiar setting, acting like I wasn't here on business. I walked to his study, as I knew he would be there. I passed by each and everyone of the guards without alarming them, as they've seen me hundreds of times. I took a deep breath as I arrived at the front door of his study. I knocked on it 3 times before he responded with his tough voice that I wasn't familiar to. He's always been gentle with me and I automatically knew, right then and there, that his gentle, comforting voice was for me and only me.

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door and saw a handsome Adam Noshimuri in his $10,000 suit and ruffled hair, obviously looking frustrated. He was knee deep in paperwork, but when he looked up at the door to see who it was, his face lightened up.

"Officer Kalakaua. What do I owe the pleasure?" He teased. I was so relieved when he didn't use my first name. He got off of his leather chair and came behind me. He hugged me from behind and trailed kisses on the side of my neck. I pushed him away.

Before he could say anything I put a finger up to his lips. I lifted my shirt, so he could see the wire clearly. I hand motioned Five-O and I knew he got the message. He paced around the room and put his hand to his mouth, telling me he was stressed out. He undid his tie just a little, so he could breathe clearer. I walked over to his desk and took a pen and paper and wrote down:

_"We have to make it sound like we don't know each other. I love you."_

He nodded and relaxed.

"So Officer Kalakaua, what are you doing here again?"

"I thought about the time you came to the HQ, you looked so handsome." I placed a hand on his chest and combed his hair. He motioned a _calm down and breathe_ sign, hearing my breathing.

"You know, you'll get in trouble with that McGarrett fellow and especially your cousin if they knew you were here." He started to nibble at my ear. I hated this. I wanted him to nibble at my ear with love, with nothing to worry about, but when he's doing this so we can keep our cover, I just hate it , but I had to go along with it. I tilted my head as he moved down my neck.

"I want to know if you're clean, before we do this." He pulled back and whispered to my ear, "Definitely."

"You know, I probably think, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen here in this world, let alone Hawaii." I flushed. I giggled as he ran his hand down my thigh. The familiar touch sent shivers up my spine and comfort in my heart.

"I have a business meeting in a couple minutes, but let's talk tomorrow. Same place." I nodded. "I'll miss your touch." I whispered into his ear. As I pulled away, he planted a soft, gentle, and warm kiss onto my forehead, to tell me everything was okay. He kissed me quietly enough, so the members back at the van couldn't hear it. I left the study and made my way back to the van, my breath slowing down to it's normal pace with each step towards the van.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, keep coming with the reviews. I welcome both excitement and critique. No hate though :D Did you like my new twist? It was as much fun writing as it was for you guys reading. Thanks for the support guys. Adam and Kono forever! Enjoy :)**

***This setting **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters except for the fake names you've never heard before. :)**

* * *

It's been weeks. Everyday going undercover to keep our secret a secret and every night going home exhausted to Adam's warm and welcoming arms. I couldn't take it anymore, I have to tell Five-O about Adam and I.

I awoke in Adam's bed with his arm around me. I turned around to face Adam and I smiled. He fluttered his eyes open, trying to adjust to the light.

"Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"No, waking up to you is a pleasant surprise." He smiled and so did I.

He flipped me over, onto my back with him on top of me.

"Come on Adam, not now. It's the morning. Your brother is just across the hall."

He ignored me and attacked my neck.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

He caressed my thigh and grinned on me. I could feel his manhood harden against my stomach.

"Mmmm Adam. Adam. Stop. I have to get to work. Mmmm, Adam."

"Come on, can't you be 5 minutes late?" He said as he planted kisses all over my chest.

"Adam." I warned him.

He got off me, clearly pissed off. "Fine." He turned facing the opposite direction.

"Come on, don't be like that Adam. I promise, I'll make it up to you tonight." I said convincingly while tightening my arms around him. He turned back around. "Okay." He said as let me go.

* * *

I walked into Five-O headquarters with my gun and badge showing proudly. Everybody was gathered around the computer and it looked a little suspicious.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We found a dead member of the Yakuza, - I knew what they were thinking. Adam. - we pulled the 3 slugs off him and it hit a match." Chin said.

"Whose gun?"

"Yours." Danny told me with disappointment.

"Wait. How can that be?" I quickly took my gun out of the holster and took out the magazine and found 3 bullets missing. "No. I didn't kill anyone. Wait." I looked up at them. "You guys really don't think I killed him do you?"

I knew my answer right away. "I'm sorry Kono. We have to ask you to give us your gun and badge." Steve held out his hand.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked, with a look of awe and surprise on my face.

"We have to ask you to head in the interrogation room." Steve added.

I slammed my gun and badge on Steve's hand and angrily stomped my way to the interrogation room. I sat on the cold, hard chair with my head in my hands and my elbows on the table.

Immediately for some unknown reason I thought about Adam.

I remembered the first time we met, and the time he saved me from drowning. I remembered the time he duct taped me with love and the time I save his precious piece of ass.

_I sat on cold sand looking out into the deep, dark ocean and stared at the moon. My knees were curled up to my chest and I hugged my knees. It was cold, but I didn't wanna go home. I felt a warm blanket over my shoulders and when I looked up, it was the head of the Yakuza, Adam Noshimuri. I popped up to a standing position with my gun pointed directly at his head._

_"Whoa, whoa. Officer Kalakaua, just here to catch a breath of fresh air." He rose his hands above his head._

_"You're a still a Noshimuri."_

_"Yeah, yeah. That's what it's like to be a Noshimuri, blame all the time. But trust me, I'm a good guy." _

_"How can I know that for sure?" I asked._

_"Scan the area, no Yakuza. You can check me if you want."_

_And that's what I did and I saw nothing. I checked him and when I finally thought ,.;no weapons seemed to be concealed and I lowered my gun._

_"What are you doing here Noshimuri?" I asked him with a stern voice._

_"Please, can you call me Adam? I hate that name, a dark grey cloud of Noshimuri always hangs over my head. You know the feeling don't you?"_

_I laughed and said "I sure do."_

_From that moment on, I knew we had more in common than we thought we would._

_"I'm sorry." He said, holding back his tears. He was scaring me. He never scared me. I walked toward his gun and looked him deeply in his eyes._

_"Adam. Please."_

_"Kono, please before I do something I regret, get down on your knees." _

_"Adam." I whimpered his name._

_"Just do it!"_

_I did what I was told. He took the duct tape and wrapped it around my legs and hands, preventing me form doing anything. He took the duct tape and slid it through his wrist and carried me bridal style to another room._

_"Adam. Don't do this. Please." Tears threatened to stream down my face._

_"I'm sorry Kono." He said and brushed his lips against mine. He pushed the hair that had covered my face and tucked it behind my ear. He took a stretch of duct tape and put it up to his mouth to rip it. Once he did, the sticky substance covered my mouth preventing me from talking._

_"I'm truly sorry." He says and kisses my forehead with a soft, loving kiss. "I love you Kono, I really do. Don't ever forget that." He wiped the tears off my face and told me not to cry. He stood up, took a glance back at me and left the room, and the house._

_I've just told Chin the biggest secret of my life and now we were on a race against time as we drove to the place where Adam was. We arrived onto the scene just seconds after Adam had. I rushed to Adam, with my gun pointed at him. I intercepted between Adam/Lance and Steve/Wo Fat leaving me in front of Adam's gun._

_"Adam. Please put the gun down." I begged him. Every word coming out in a clear and deep voice. I could feel his eyes averting away from me. I could see his tears swelling up in his eyes._

_"Please." I pleaded once more and the sirens in the background blared, threatening to come closer. _

_"Look at me. Please." I felt tears swell up in my own eyes, I knew how much rage was filled inside him and yet I calmed him down._

_He started to lower the gun, a breath of relief came out. I could see his rage against Wo Fat and how he wanted him dead, but he saw the fear in my eyes._

_"God, you son of a bitch." Lance said in disappointment and as soon as he took out the gun, I shot him. I gave him a look of anger after I did and returned my eyes back to Adam. He looked at me with shock and love and worry and a whole bunch of I'm sorry's. _

_I managed that day to save my ass from being screamed at about Adam and so no one found out that day except Chin._

_I sat on the cold, hard, stone surface, once again duct taped and I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless. I didn't like feeling helpless, I liked to stand up for myself and beat the shit out of anybody who tried to think otherwise. I stared at the 'toothpick man' with pure anger and hate, my back facing to the ocean, and weights tied to my legs. A silent vibration that came from his left jean pocket alerted me. I saw him hold his phone up to his ear and nod silently as a response to the order. As he crept towards me, his hands coming closer, I thought he was going to release me, but instead he pushed me into the water. I flopped into the cold, icy, and unforgivable water and closed my eyes shut. After years of swimming and surfing, the salt water had no effect on my eyes whatsoever, so I opened my eyes and held my breath. I tried to swim back up, but the weight added to my feet were dragging me down. I thrashed violently until I knew it was no use. I was going to die, the clock was ticking away, and my lungs felt like they were collapsing into a pile of dust. I couldn't save myself, so why not tell everybody I'm sorry?_

_I thought of Chin, oh Chin. He always had my back, even when I didn't have his. He always protected me and always did what was best for me. He was the one that got me the job for Five-O and fresh out of the academy, he made me well known. He always cared for me._

_I thought of Steve and Danny. I loved them so much like they were my own brothers. I thanked them for protecting me, teasing me, cheering me up when I was down, and always there for me. Most importantly, they always listened to my problems and always had a shoulder to cry on._

_I thought of my parents. They weren't the best, but they made me who I was today. I thanked them, I loved them, and I apologized to them._

_My breath hitched. No. No! NO! I couldn't die now. I had to finish. I had to!_

_My last thought was of Adam. I loved him with all my heart. He made me feel special. I knew he was a god guy, I knew he was innocent. Even if he was good, he would always be my bad boy. I couldn't imagine life without him. I loved him, I truly did. I thanked him to telling me I was special when I'm not, I thanked him for calling me beautiful when I felt ugly, and I thanked him for always being there when I needed him. I told him I loved him and that I was sorry for leaving him like this. And finally a wave of shock came over me and I started to close my eyes. If you could cry under water, that's what I did. I cried until I saw a bright white light and before I knew it. I was gone. _

_"Come on. Kono. Come on!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I couldn't place it to a person. I felt a few hard presses against my chest and water coming out of my mouth. A spurted out another stream of water and my heavy eyes opened. I was alive! And when I looked to see who my savior was, I started to feel dizzy. It was Adam, he saved me. I saw a wave of relief overcome his face and his soft touch tilted my head forward. _

_"Adam." I moaned his name in a raspy and dry voice._

A voice calling my name interrupted my daydreams.

"Kono!", he came

It was Adam, His voice sounded worried and scared. Then I realized where I was. Before I knew it he came busting through the door followed by an angry Steve and Danny. I knew Chin would just shake his head in disappointment and head back to his office. I wasn't surprised.

"Adam! What are you doing here?!" I asked with a startled expression. He was going to blow our cover.

"Oh My God! Look at you. Stripped of your gun and badge again. Locked up in this cold place when you should be fighting bad guys." He looked deep into my eyes with worry and held my head in his hands.

"Don't touch her!" Steve screamed and pulled Adam away from me.

"Steve. It's okay." I assured him, but I knew he would refuse.

"But Kono, he's a NOSHIMURI!" He started to say until Adam shoved Steve's hands off of himself. I gave Steve a glare. Adam practically ran to me to separate the few feet of distance between us.

"Adam, it's okay." I gently told him.

"I know it's not your fault. You shouldn't be here! It's all my fault. If I was never a Noshimuri or if I only made things right sooner-"

I cut him off my gently combing his hair with my hand and assured him, "I'm fine. It's not your fault. You would've never known this would happen. I wouldn't be with you if you weren't a Noshimuri, I don't care that you are a Noshimuri. I love you, Adam." I brushed my lips against his and then realized we weren't alone. I have Adam a gentle shove to tell him to stop and that we can talk later.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Steve shouted.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Adam asked me and before I could say anything he started to explain. "Kono, didn't want to let you guys know until I was 100% clean, but since it seems like our secret is out, I'll tell you anyways." He took a deep breath and started to speak, "Kono and I have been in a relationship - and intimate one - " He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. " for the last 8 months, 4 days, and 12 hours." He looked at his gold Rolex watch and paused for a moment, then said, "13 hours. My bad." He looked at me and smiled and I did the same.

We both looked back at Steve and Danny. Danny had a relatively calm expression on his face, but you could never tell if he was angry or not. Steve on the other hand, looked shocked and I thought, 'Oh No. My nightmare is becoming reality.'


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support. :D OMG for all you Bones lovers out there, today there's 2 new episodes! I just can't watch them dance. I just can't make myself to watch it. I respect Emily Deschanel so much when she plays Bones and her embarrassing moments and stuff. It must be so hard to play the role. :D I really want Cam and Aristoo to have a moment, but they won't go deeper into their relationship! :'(**

**If you don't give a shit about what I'm saying then just read on. :D Teehee.**

**Warning: Cheesy moments between Kono and Adam. Oh yeah, watching Hawaii Five-O right now! Wish Adam would come soon though... Who should I vote as the killer? Hmmmmm...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-O or any of the characters. Obvy, or I wouldn't be ranting to you guys about Bones LOL. :) That has no connection whatsoever. :)**

* * *

After lots of screaming and arguing and back and forth's of "No!" and "Why?!", the war had finally seized. Steve took a slow, deep breath and asked, "Does Chin know about this?"

I nodded. "He's not very happy about it, but he's come to accept my relationship with Adam because I'm happy. A kind of happy I haven't felt in a long time." I tightened my hand around his. "You guys should accept it too because no matter what you say, I will always go back to Adam. He's trying to prove himself clean and innocent. At least give him a chance. Please? For my sake?"

"Fine. But only for you." Steve said as he came in to give me a hug. Danny gave me a kiss on cheek and whispered in my ear, "be careful."

Adam cut between the three of us. "Hey! Is she your girlfriend? Last time I checked, she wasn't so lay off MY girlfriend!"

_Girlfriend. My Girlfriend. I loved those words. It was official, I was his and only his. I was the girlfriend to Adam Noshimuri and he was mine. I couldn't help smile at the thought. _

Steve and Danny looked startled and turned on their heels and left the room.

"Adam. Calm down. What's gotten into you?" I asked as I guided him to the chair I was sitting at just a few moments ago. I knelt down in front of him and gave him a soft kiss onto his lips. "Calm down, okay?"

"Sorry, Kono. Just stressed out, that's all. I'm okay." He looked deep into my eyes, assuring me that he is actually okay. He gave me a deep kiss and as soon as his lips were about to part, I pulled him up and pushed him up against the wall in one swift movement.

After we parted, he said me in a stunned and amazed voice. "Wow. You... I...We... Wow."

I smiled and sat down on the chair staring at him.

After a few minutes, he asked me, "You know this is the part in the movie or tv show where you walk right out and I chase after you right?"

I nodded. "I can't leave, remember?"

"Well, since you can't leave, I don't wanna leave you here alone."

"I love you, you know that?" I asked him.

"Whoa, that's sudden, no warning? I mean I love you too, but why are you saying it all of a sudden?"

"Because when you get all protective of me and always stay with me whatever the case, I start to love you more." I blushed.

He sat across the table onto another chair and held my hands up to his lips. "Always." He whispered and kissed them gently. "So, since you're here without anything to do, let's small talk." He smiled.

"Alright. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering what you did before I came bursting through the door, yelling your name."

"I was thinking of you." I looked at my hands and started tapping my feet.

"So sweet of you." He raised my chin and gave me a kiss, then started trying to keep me company by telling me old stories his father told him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I feel like my writing is becoming a little shitty, too many distractions, but with new plots, twists, and turns I will promise you it will get better. :) I still feel there is not enough Adam and Kono fanfics out there. Oh yea, one more piece of detail, if the series goes on with Adam and Kono's relationship is only one sided I will scream . :O or if they don't last. Either one. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't rant to you guys about Adam and Kono every chapter.**

**Shall we?**

* * *

Steve, Danny, and Chin came into the room, seeming very worn out and not there happy-go-lucky selves. Adam knew his cue and came over by my side and gently kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, just tell them the truth." He whispered into my ear. He pulled back, with my head at an arm's length and gave me a smile. His dimple protruded the sides of his mouth, making him more cuter and handsomer than he already was.

As he reached the door, he turned back and told me that he was going to be right outside waiting for me.

"So, you guys have been keeping me here for over 2 hours. Have you guys decided who wants to question me?"

They lowered their heads in 'shame' and shook their heads.

I stood up and said, "look, I'll make it easier for you guys." I took a deep breath and then said, "I do not know who the Yakuza member is, I do not have any motive to do anything that stupid, I know I am an officer of the law, I did not order Adam to do this, I know Adam did not do this, Why would someone kill only one member and not others? Don't they stick together? Yesterday, Adam's brother Michael arrived to Hawaii from serving 15 years for manslaughter. Adam says he's changed, I don't think so. Go investigate him." I took another deep breath and held up my index finger to them and then continued, "The records that Max gave to us showed that the Yakuza member died around 3:00 in the morning, at 12:00, we all had a late dinner- all three of us- because Adam had a business meeting. At 3:00 AM we were probably sleeping. Wait, I know we were because I woke up at 5:00 to go to the bathroom and I fell back asleep. Ask Adam, he'll probably tell you the same thing, except for the bathroom part. Now if we're done here, I'd like to go on my date with my boyfriend. Good night and see you guys tomorrow." I turned on my heels and walked out the door.

I headed to go out when I realized that Adam was waiting for me. He threw his jacket over his shoulder and in a teasing voice said to me, "Forget about me?"

"Oh. Adam. Sorry, just overwhelmed." I put my hand to my head.

"It's let time take it's course. Let's go on our dinner, it might take some stress off your mind."

"Sounds great." I gave him a slight smile. He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me out.

* * *

There was no Yakuza, only Adam and I. I liked the feel of it.

We arrived at the parking lot of the place we were supposed to have dinner. I looked out the window.

"I thought we were having dinner."

"We are." He got off the car and came over to my side and opened the door for me. He helped me down and I blushed. I looked around.

"Bar?"

He shook his head.

"Food truck?"

He shook his head again. He popped the trunk and lifted a blanket and a picnic basket out of it.

"Picnic." He said. He closed the trunk, locked the car, held my hands in his and walked towards the beach.

We laid the blanket of the somewhat cold sand and placed the food neatly in between us. He placed the basket aside and poured a glass of sparkling apple cider in two wine glasses.

"Apple cider? Really Adam?" I mocked him.

"Well, I don't wanna get drunk and with my girlfriend being a cop on the most elite task force in Hawaii, I don't want to get arrested before we go back to your place tonight."

I chuckled and finally registered the last part of his statement. "My place?"

"Mmmhmm." He nodded. "Michael is using the house for a business meeting."

I looked at him with worry.

"Don't worry Kono, he's gonna be just fine. He just wants to get back onto the right path, now can we talk about something else?"

"Sorry."

After a moment's pause, he threw his arm around my shoulder. "Isn't this nice? Just you and me, the sound of the waves, and the moon shining right in front of us?"

"Yeah, it is. I just wish everyday could be like this. At least just for a minute."

"I know Kono, I want that too, but it has to take time." My head found its way to his chest while he perched himself on his elbows. "To _us._" He held his glass of sparkling apple cider. "To _us_." I repeated and we clinked glasses and took a swig from the glasses.

"Let's only make this night about us okay. Just you and me." I looked up to him and he brushed my hair away from my face and gave me a soft, meaningful kiss. He smiled and I smiled too. I looked out into the deep ocean and closed my eyes. Together we laid there and it seemed like time stopped just for us. I looked back at my past relationships and reminisced on how in my whole life, Adam is the only guy whose ever shared the same interests with me, loved me for me and not just my body, and treated me with respect and kindness. Most importantly he made me feel loved. He was the only guy whose ever won my heart, my love and the only guy I ever loved. Ironically, he has won the heart of a cop while being the head of the Yakuza. I opened my eyes to find a blanket over me and a smiling Adam looking at the ocean.

He looked down at me, "I'm sorry Kono, did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "Just thinking."

He pulled me closer and told me, "I was thinking of you too." He knew me so well. I looked up at him and found a fork in front of my face with a forkful of Garden Chicken Cesar Salad. I took it in my mouth. It simply melted on my tongue.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

He nodded. "I wanted to make something just for you. I even picked this out of the garden myself."

I found myself on top of him, kissing him with great passion. I raised my head for a second and licked my lips.

"Why does it taste like lime?" I asked him.

"I knew you liked citrus flavors so I put some lime in the salad to dress it up." He smiled.

"I love you Adam Noshimuri."

"And I love you Kono Kalakaua."

He flipped me over and kissed me with great passion before moving on to my neck. That night we made love, under the stars, in front of the beach, and on the sand. I wanted this moment to last forever. If the world ended right there and then, I wouldn't of cared, because I was with the man I loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**So good news here for those of you that hate when I rant, I'm not ranting today! Yay! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Enough with the celebration, now let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't probably saying my celebration, I would throw one! One with a huge chocolate fountain :)**

* * *

****I woke up to find myself in my own apartment with a sleeping Adam curled up under the covers next to me. I was unusually happy and I think the first thing I did when I woke up was smile. I slightly tilted my head to look at the alarm clock that read 7:30 AM-Saturday. I gently lifted Adam's arm off of me and placed it down onto the bed. I put my slippers on and headed to the bathroom.

By the time it was 9, I was finished cooking breakfast- sausage and scrambled eggs, and an orange juice with no pulp. I placed it on a portable table and brought it up to the bedroom. Adam was fast asleep. I felt bad for waking him up, but he had to eat, so I gave him a little nudge.

He woke up with a groan and twisted around in the bed for a couple of seconds until he fluttered his eyes open.  
"Kono?" He looked at me while what seemed to be his eyes adjusting to the sunlight.  
"Breakfast. Eat up." I picked up the table and put it over him to eat.  
"Mmm. Looks tasty." He mumbled, still half asleep.  
The phone silently vibrated on my bedside table, alerting me someone was calling. I reached over to pick it up when I noticed the empty void where I usually put my gun and badge. I sighed and then picked it up. "Kalakaua." I saw Adam smile at my greeting in the corner of my eye.  
"I'm not a member of Five-O anymore, Steve. Why would I go to HQ? I have no purpose. Seriously?! I'm on my way!"  
I closed the phone and quickly got dressed. "Sorry, Adam. They found a break in my case, I'll come back as quickly as possible." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye.  
"Love you!" I shouted before running out the door.

* * *

I ran into Five-O HQ. "What *huff* is *huff* the *huff* ma *huff* major *huff* break?"

"Breathe Kono. Breathe." Steve patted my back, as I was bent over supporting myself by my knees.

After my heart rate went back to normal, I propped up back to my original stance and asked with excitement, "Why'd you call me?"

"We found the killer."

"Really?! Who is that son of a bitch?"

"Let's rewind and show you the evidence first." Danny said. I nodded, I should know his motive and the evidence to back it up.

"So the main thing we have is that they needed access to your room. There's a balcony on the east side right?" Chin asked me. I nodded.

"But it's 2 stories off the ground."

"Well that's what we thought too, so we narrowed it down to the Yakuza members that had access to the mansion, the staff, Adam, and Michael."

"That's when the crime lab found someone else's blood off of the crime scene." Chin typed some stuff off of the computer and revealed the killer.

"It was Adam Noshimuri. I'm so sorry Kono." Chin sympathized.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. :) Thanks for the support. Reviews are always welcome. Just to let you guys know, I'll probably be updating everyday until this fanfic is finished. I write it during school and then type it up while I'm at home. Then I'll update 1 or 2 more chapters. :) I'm taking a little challenge with this chapter by not entirely focusing on Kono's POV, but some of the other characters' POV. I want this chapter to divulge into the minds of the other characters and present a different perspective of the story. :3 I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of these characters. (No banter for today. :D)**

* * *

"It was Adam Noshimuri. I'm so sorry Kono." Chin sympathized.

"What? Can you repeat that?" No, it couldn't be possible. I must have just heard wrong.

"It was Adam. Adam Noshimuri killed that member of the Yakuza with _your_ gun."

"No. NO!" Chin came closer and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Kono." I violently shook his hand off my shoulder. "No. You're wrong. He was with me that night. He would _never_ do anything like that. You're wrong!" I shouted directly at Chin. I knew he didn't enjoy seeing me this way, but I knew deep in his heart that he was glad that it was Adam and not someone else.

"The DNA samples matched Adam..." Danny tried to explain. I knew he was only trying to help, but rage filled up inside me.

"No! He was sleeping in our bed that night. With me!"

"What about that business meeting?" Steve asked.

"That was about 6 hours before _that _Yakuza member died! The bullets penetrated his heart and main arteries, he would've died instantly! You're wrong! Adam isn't the killer!" I screamed. I fell on my knees and broke down crying. This wasn't my normal calm and rational self, today was just too overwhelming for me.

Chin knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug. "Shhh. Kono, give him a chance to explain himself. Shhhh." He was right. Even though he didn't like Adam, he knew Adam meant a lot to me. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I stood up, walked out the door and dialed Adam's number.

* * *

I looked at the clock. 11:45 AM - Saturday. I opened the closet and took out a fresh batch of clothes that I kept at Kono's just in case. ;) As I walked into the living room, I dumped my clothes from yesterday into the hamper. I slumped onto the couch, ready to turn on the tv, but a soft vibration coming from my pocket stopped me from doing so. I fished my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It read Kono Kalakaua 3. I smiled and greeted her with a teasing, "Miss me already babe?" I propped my elbow onto the arm rest and expected a teasing greeting back, but instead a startling "Get your ass over here right now Adam Noshimuri!" came from the other end. It scared me half to death!

'Oh no.' I thought. Kono never called me by my full name. She knew I hated it. The only time when she would do that if we were talking about something serious or meaningful, when we were having sex, or when she was angry, like "all hell broke loose" angry.

"Kono, what-" I was cut off by a beep signaling she hung up. "Shit." I muttered. I grabbed my wallet and watch and headed out. As I headed toward the car, I turned around, back to the house to lock the door. She's already angry at me, if her house got broken into, she would right out kill me.

* * *

There was only the sound of a pacing, impatient, and angry Kono filling the silent HQ. That's the worst kind of Kono. Trust me , I know.

I twiddled a paperclip around my fingers and tapped my feet. It's been 30 minutes since Kono had called Adam, well more or less screamed at him. It only took 10 minutes from Kono's to HQ, 20 at the most. Maybe he was outside to calm himself and give Kono some room to calm down herself. Well it wasn't working. If he didn't come soon, I'm afraid she might bring the whole building down.

I looked out into the rest of the offices. Everyone was trying to keep themselves busy with anything they could find. It wasn't until Adam called out Kono's name that we became alert to the situation. Before Steve, Danny, or I could get to Adam, Kono stormed out of her former office and backed Adam into a corner.

"Kono, what's going on?" Adam said in a small and scared voice. I learned that day that even if you were the head of the Yakuza, the most scary thing to a man was his angry girlfriend.

"Tell me why _your _blood was found on the crime scene in Honolulu Harbor!" She poked his chest at your.

"I don't know! I wasn't even near Honolulu Harbor! My business meeting was on Mololka'i!"

"That still doesn't explain why we found your blood on Honolulu Harbor!" I yelled.

"Come on." Kono grabbed Adam by the wrist and dragged Adam to her office. Midway, Adam cried out in pain. He held his wrist.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know, it really hurts." He held his wrist to stabilize it.

"Can you rotate it?" Steve asked.

"I'll try." He rotated it halfway until a gash on his wrist opened up and blood started to leak out.

Kono rushed to his side and applied pressure on it. "We have to get him to a hospital. He could bleed out."

"Wait," Steve said. "That;s how you got your blood at the crime scene. It's Michael's fault!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I really don't like Michael. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of these characters.**

* * *

"If we can get any speck of prints on your wrist, or on a knife that had your blood on it that connects to Michael somehow, we got him." Steve stated.

"I know you guys think Michael is still dangerous, but I'm telling you, he's getting clean." Adam tried to convince Five-0. Even I didn't believe it.

"Look, I don't really like you, but I trust you and I believe your getting clean." Chin told Adam. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam's wrist being bandaged up my a nurse. "But I don't believe him. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. You don't even have any major crimes on your sheet, he does." Chin added.

I gave my thanks to Chin in a way only he could understand they headed off.

* * *

"Michael Noshimuri, you're under arrest for the murder of a member linked with the Yakuza and for harassment. Book 'em Danno." Steve smirked at the words and followed Danny to the police car.

* * *

"Is your wrist okay?" I asked Adam. He simply nodded. I broke the silence by telling him I was sorry for jumping to conclusions. "I just couldn't bear the thought of you killing someone."

He looked down at me. "It's okay Kono, I would only kill someone if they hurt you." He smiled and brushed his lips against mine. It wasn't as gentle as it normally was.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. What would make you say that?"

"Well first of all, your brother who you thought was getting clean was just arrested, second of all, your smile is tainted with guilt and regret, and last but not least, I'm your girlfriend. I know you." I smiled.

"Your right Kono, I just don't know what to do. I feel like it was my fault that he got arrested and murdered that Yakuza member. If I kept him closer, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Adam, you couldn't have ever known that for sure. Michael was always like this, he wanted to continue the Yakuza like your father did. Because of you, the people of Hawaii are safer than before. If you weren't good, if your father didn't want you to continue the Yakuza like the way he did, then so be it. If it weren't for your good nature, you would've been caught. By me." I giggled.

"Hey! What makes you think, you can catch me?"

"Because I'm Kono Kalakaua, and you're Adam Noshimuri. One way or another, we would've met somehow, someway. For better or for worse." I cuddled into the nook between his arm and his chest.

"I like for better, I haven't been this happy in a long time." He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. That kiss turned to a make out session, then turned to clothes on the floor. He pulled his lips away from mine and smirked. "I definitely like for better."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this ended so short. I was losing inspiration and I knew if I did, I would've taken a hiatus for a long, long, long time. Anyways, please leave me reviews on what you think. I hope you guys enjoy my upcoming projects. :)


End file.
